toontownchatclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Team R.A.R.E.
Team-R.A.R.E. is Extreamly Powerful hacker team!! its extreamly new beucause it came out in 2013!!!! The leader of Team.R.A.R.E. is a Green Pig With Striped purple shirt and purple shorts named Rare!!!!he loves the noise of him when he does this : LOOOOOL or OOO!!!!And CrunchyPow is now in that team and he is the Apprentice of Rare!!!!!!!Rare was born a Hacker in june 1 2013 Once i saw him in ToonTown and he was doing the Splash Button and swim code and he said WE ARE RARE. WE ARE RARE WE ARE RARE WE ARE RARE WE ARE RARE in the way Trap cat says WE ARE TEAM TRAP WE ARE TEAM TRAP WE ARE TEAM TRAP WE ARE TEAM TRAP he was also doing the slow and fast dance code and then i walked up to him and when i got closer and closer i saw CrunchyPow Standing behind Rare... and CrunchyPow was sleeping....Rare kept doing it for i whole month... that was when we figured out that That was a Clone Of Rare... But we i still have a question... what was CrunchyPow Doing behind The Clone? 1. is he in Team-RARE?2. was he close friends with Rare?3. are Rare and CrunchyPow Planning something?4.was that Clone Crunchypow's Clone?5.is Rare CrunchyPow's other Account?Will we ever find out what these too are up to? hopefully we will! Let me tell you a story on how me and Rare met. I was at my estate and I saw too clones 2 Blue cats named Toon. Then they mixed up together and disappeared but behind them was the hacker mastermind that is behind all this hacking in ToonTown. Then he did hacks in my estate he did splashing,sitting on invisible chair, swim in air, fast dance, slow dance, he I saw him put on red gloves on him and then he put on blue gloves and then black gloves he kept the black gloves he still has black gloves on to this day July 2013. He also has all the codes and buttons on ToonTown. That same day I saw CrunchyPow in DDL he was getting crowded like CRAZY everyone was like :D CrunchyPow can I join your team? CrunchyPow I'm your biggest fan. FAKER!!!!!!!! GOOD WORK INSAULTING THE REAL CRUNCHYPOW WANNABE GEEZ EVERYONE ITS A FAKER GET A LIFE WANNABE CRUNCHYPOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REPORTING!!!! REPORTS DO NOTHING JUST TRY TO BAN HIM HE HAS A BAN SHEILD!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS CRUNCHYPOW!!!!! I RLY WANNA JOIN POWE PLZ????? Sure you can woman.... xD.. but you have to ask my master first.. his name is Rare he is the Leader of Team R.A.R.E.!!!! Can I join too CrunchyPow? PLZ? Well.. there is now a new member of Team R.A.R.E. it's a green rabbit with unknown unknown blue shirt and unknown purple pants most people believe he has light blue striped shirt and regular purple shorts with over 100 jellybeans people already figured out he stole the name he has today in 2013 July his name nowadays is JabberCrash he seems to have compiled the personality if jeepermash but better and very nice he goes into toons estates and does hacks in them not the kinds of hacks to ruin the game though his favorite codes are swim in air, invisible chair, colored gloves hack, it seems everyone thinks he has red gloves but JabberCrash himself says he has one glove black with a little red on it and one glove blue with a little green on it.. now I bet you didn't think that's possible right? Well it is.. it's no code it's no button it's a extreme new program of hacking that JabberCrash uses other toons besides himself can't see the gloves cuz they're extremely rare it's the gloves TEAM RARE released but then got deleted by toontown workers but for some strange reason JabberCrash still has em. We have no idea how this happened he could be lying but all of the other toons in Team R.A.R.E say they can see it on him. There is also another new member that I caught on tape he is a high level blue monkey and he has accessories like allot I forgot his name though and we can never get JabberCrash on tape in time he's to fast geez he talks not that fast though. Legend has it he only fear on toontown is being banned or being discovered and so that means he might hack me cuz I'm telling toons right now :O! So if any of you toons ever see the Rare, CrunchyPow,JabberCrash then please put it in the comments if you have or had anything to do with the 4 most powerful hackers of toontown they are a green pig named Rare, a yellow cat named CrunchyPow,a green rabbit named JabberCrash, and a blue monkey named Team-R.A.R.E. is kinda like a 're-Mix of The Anti-Clan some toons that are alike from Team-RARE to Anti-Clan............. RARE like Chandler, Crunchypow like Freckleslam, JabberCrash like JeeperMash, and